In recent years, a plethora of new communication services has become available to the general consumer and this has led to a change in the communication behaviour and habits for many people. In particular the younger generation has quickly and enthusiastically adopted new means of communication and consequently the behaviour and interactions have changed substantially for especially this group of users.
For example, it has become common to interact with other users through mobile stations of cellular communication system using for example voice based or text based communications including for example messaging services such as text based messaging (e.g. a Short Messaging Service) or multimedia based messaging(e.g. a Multimedia Messaging Service).
A consequence of many of these new communication services and options is that it has become easier to get in touch with a larger group of people. Furthermore, in many communication services the identity of the communicating parties may be partially or fully anonymous. For example, anonymous web based chat applications have become extremely popular in many circles and have in particular become popular for the younger generations.
However, this has led to an increased anxiety and increased risk of vulnerable individuals coming into contact with undesirable characters and environments.
In particular, parents tend to have concerns about the consequences of the communication activities of their children. For example, many parents tend to have concerns about who their children is communicating with, and as the communication behaviour is shifting from the traditional human and local environment to an increasingly electronic and non-local environment, this concern has increased substantially as it becomes increasingly difficult to monitor and control and thus safeguard the children.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous if an improved communication environment could be provided and in particular a system for a cellular communication system allowing improved security, improved means of monitoring and controlling communication, low complexity and or improved performance and/or user service would be advantageous.